quujo_training_groundsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stelco Farland
Stelco Farland is a playable character obtainable via The Gauntlet. Appearance Stelco has very messy black hair along with a tired expression on his face. Stelco also wears the Isotope suit and a matching hood. Personality Stelco has a sarcastic demeanour, working for an unknown affiliation of delivering packages or messages through different dimensions, which in this case Quujo's Testing Ground. Stelco seems to dislike his job as a "Riftwalker," and rather finish as soon as possible without any hassel. Moves Disclaimer: All damage is based on the 50/50/50 variant. Upgrades * Increase Maximum HP * Increase Sprinting Speed & Damage * Increase amount of ghosts in E, cracks in F Relationships Dark Kyraki and the Darks Gang During the end of Gauntlet, Stelco wakes up where he was pinned down by Dark Kyraki's car. Though Dark walked out and apologises, Stelco aggravates and Dark fleds the scene. Trivia *The Gauntlet is a secret mode activated in Act 52. It requires players to run through acts 1-50 with ONLY shop characters. Enemies have buffed health and damage, and secret bosses in acts 1-50 are included. The reward for completing The Gauntlet is Stelco. *Stelco is the only character with his own death animation. *G used to be available to normal players but was revoked. *According to darkkyraki, Stelco was originally a Christmas present for QTG along with The Gauntlet. Dark's original intention was to release Stelco by Christmas, then step down as a developer. *As of January 10th, 2019, Stelco Farland has been made open source, and can be put in any DB game. *According to darkkyraki, Stelco is technically the oldest character he's created, being created all the way back in 2012-2013. *According to darkkyraki, Stelco is roughly in his 20's. *Stelco is heavily inspired by Simon Henriksson from Cry of Fear, with notable resemblance: **Both has a similar appearance. **The event at the end of the Gauntlet was a reference to Cry of Fear's 5th secret ending. Same goes for delivering a package. **Stelco's book is a reference to a secret weapon in Cry of Fear called Simon's Book, where it spew flames alike Stelco's LMB. **Stelco's R is a reference to a glitch commonly performed in speedruns in Cry Of Fear. When a player in Cry Of Fear dashes at the same time as jumping, they gain a significant speedboost that can be (mostly) kept if they continuously jump afterwards. **Sounds are also originated from Cry of Fear, including hurt sounds, footsteps, death, etc. The only exceptions to this are the E and F, with the sounds from the book being ripped from Silent Hill, and the sounds of the phantoms. **The boss that has a 1/100 chance of spawning at the end of The Gauntlet is a reference to Book Simon boss that spawns randomly throughout the normal Co-op story. However, the music during the boss fight in The Gauntlet is from the Bad Ending boss fight in the main story mode. While the song that plays from Book Simon's fight in Co-op mode ''is ''uploaded on Roblox, darkkyraki chose not to put it in as the audio seems to be a bypass, mostly due to the lyrics obviously being inappropriate for Roblox. Gallery